The fur coat
by Krazykoony
Summary: Italy i walking in a park to find a fur coat with eye's? in summer too! what in the world could this be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Sadly I own nothing of Hetalia or anything related but a small plushy of Flying mint bunny. This story is not from the series or movies it's based off my imagination, other parings will show up in other chapter's and I would love to have others to review though such things are not necessary. To get more chapters quickly I will need to be bothered constantly. I hope you enjoy this story with Italy and Belarus

Belarus tightened the fur coat around her. The sun blaring down on the young girl, yet it made no difference for her how hot or cold it was. She was chilled to the bone, unable to stop her shaking; the coat was needed and it would stay on. She looked around seeing no one near, thankfully, no one needed to see her; no one should see a nation as she was now. A nation yet still a young girl with inexperience's with things that would confused and scare her yet thrill her all at once to the point of panic.

Alone in a park she sat on a bench, shivering, cold, knowing well how alone she was in this area far from home. Those she knew would not know what to do and those she didn't may pry in to the issue of her own. Yet quickly she heard a familiar humming, carefree, vivacious and cheerful growing, ever so closer. Only one man she knew would hum a childish song so happily at any given time of the day, glancing up she seen the man to, merrily walking, light brown hair dancing in the wind. His Curl twisting up, away from all the others, as if to how it was the leader. His eyes shut as he walked, happy in his daily clothing, a simple clean, white shirt and pair of brown pants. Though his humming stopped short as a shiver went down his spine, rigged and unsure he looked around seeing a fur coat glaring at him. Seeing this he turned to go, though a unknown force kept him still. Fur coats didn't normally have eyes and when did they live in Italy? Normally he would see no one in such a coat in the middle of summer, it was hot and the sun was often out and everyone ware such lovely clothing to show off. Not hide away on a fur coat. Confused he turned and walked to the coat, seeing the eyes still glaring he recognized them.

They were Belarus's the younger girl who was obsessed with her brother and very, very, very scary too. Watching her though Italy knew something was off with her. Italy had the strange want to walk over and hug her closely. Forcing himself to sit by her he looked at Belarus with a soft smile "Hi" he said getting a glare in return. Scared only a moment his green eyes meet her blue ones and he seen what was wrong, tears. They were falling from her eyes and quickly, and then streamed down her cheeks. Italy blinked, was she really crying? What was the matter with her? Reaching out a hand to try and touch her cheek to be sure she snapped away "Leave me alone" she croaked out weakly, it was meant to sound threatening yet…. Oddly it made Italy want to throw his arms around her and whisper soft reassuring words to her. Though the though was tempting so was the thought of running away and leaving her here alone. Thinking a moment about it he soon felt something buried in to his arm. Blinking and looking down he seen the top of Belarus's blond head, gently he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in to his chest before the other joined its match around the girl. "You shouldn't be alone crying here, you should be comforted by some one okay" Italy said feeling her stiffen for a moment before her shoulders sagged and she started to cry once again.

Italy sat holding her and stroking her back and hair as she cried knowing how often this had been done to him by his brother or Germany, always someone was there for Italy yet who was there for Belarus? Her sister Ukraine? No she was always off somewhere, they hardly seen each other from what Italy knew. Russia, he would never be kind to his sister like this, not the younger one at least. He feared his sister more then he loved her, touching her in such a way would never cross his mind for any reason at all. Italy looked at the younger nation. Was she truly alone here, and at home? Looking at Belarus he tightened his grip holding her closer "If you ever need to cry, I'm here for you okay. You shouldn't be alone crying like this. Someone needs to hold you close and show you they care". Looking at her Italy noticed Belarus looking up at him "But you never cared before at all" Fixing her hair Italy smile at her kindly "I care about everyone I know, you, Germany, Russia, America, France and everyone else. No matter how mean they are"

"You are a foolish man, but I admire you so much" Belarus then buried her ha back in to the oft shirt of Italy's oddly broad chest, it felt so nice and comforting warming the shiver's that racked her body till she soon fell asleep. th gil looked so innocent, an sweet, and scared in her sleep. to see her now in such a way was startling. Italy blinked she was a brave and beautiful girl so often what happened to make her this way now so quickly? Only yesterday he seen her at the meeting standing off toward Russia trying to show off to him as she often did to make him happy and accept her, though it failed a it normally did and he pent that meeting glaring at China who had one Russia favor again


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sadly I own nothing of Hetalia or anything related but a small plushy of Flying mint bunny. This story is not from the series or movies it's based off my imagination, other parings will show up in other chapter's and I would love to have others to review though such things are not necessary. To get more chapters quickly I will need to be bothered constantly. I hope you enjoy this story with Italy and Belarus

As morning arose and the soft warm sunlight gleamed into the bedroom Belarus groaned and grabbing the blanket she pulled it over her head. "Huuummmm?" she groaned looking at the blanket and rubbed her eyes a bit "What in the…." She looked at it and sat up "Hu?" Belarus looked around seeing a plain bedroom "where am i?" She muttered again. Standing she looked around and noticed something missing.. _Her coat_. "Wh-what…. Oh nowhere is it?" she looked around the room worried then soon seen it. She looked around the room in a panic looking for the heavy fur coat of her's. Though soon seeing it on a chai near the door she relaxed "Oh… good" Belarus smiled faintly relaxing. "Hmm this must be Italy's home, I was near him last right… that's who it was I think" She looked around again.

The door was shut and the window was shut also, curtains were drawn back and the sun shone brightly through the window and straight on the bed "it clear why no one is sleeping here then" Belarus said to herself as she fixed the bed now, as a guest in the home she couldn't leave the bed a mess, nor could she let the host go off and talk about what happened. No one could know she cried, no one could know what the reason either. Most certainly Russia or America, or even Ukraine could know who she ran into and who held her close and comported her. Turning to the door she blinked seeing Italy standing in his yellow boxers rubbing his eyes half asleep. The man smile and walking over he hugged her "Veee~ your bed head it soo-" Before he finished he pulled away hands on his gut from a blow by Belarus "Don't touch me like that again" she hissed. "Owwwww" The Italian said with tear showing in the corner of his eyes "At least be dressed when you hug a woman, wearing just you boxers" she grumbled and walked out of the room.

'So if Im dressed I can hug you?" The man said with a hopeful smile "maybe, now get dressed" Belarus said walking away from him exploring the house. Walking down the hall she heard him rushing off hopefully to get dressed so he didn't have to be so revealing around her. In the hall way most was plain, in fact the home seemed small compared to Russia's, though the feeling in this house was far different from the cold, lingering loneliness. Here things were warm and cheerful and well it felt nice, though she knew that the warm feeling was wrong. She belonged in her home, alone in her place suffering with her people and feeling cheer and joy with them.

In truth she didn't know how she end up so far away, she just wanted far away from it, far from the ones that were supposed to care for her yet did nothing, though seeing where she was it wasn't to far, but a safe distance for now. Lost in though Belarus jumped feeling arms around her again and elbowed the other in the gut hearing Italy whimper in pain "Don't sneak up behind me" she said coldly "Im sorry, you looked like you needed a hug again. There were tears in your eyes". Shocked Belarus touched the corner of her eye "N-no I wasn't" she snapped and walked to the table sitting down "Whats there to eat?" she grumbled "Um… I know ill make something with chocolate~" Italy said with a smile leaving a mystifie Belarus sitting in the hair waiting for food.

After a few moments a crescent roll of bread was out in front of Belarus and an eager Italy looked at her "Try it" He said happily "What is it? Belarus asked confused looking at it"

"It's a Cornetto, The bread has a soft crunch on the first layer, then it's soft and moist though on the inside is chocolate. Warm and gooy and the taste mix to be a savory breakfast" Italy said smiling. Blinking Belarus looked at him "You think to highly of your food" she grumbled and took a bite. N the one bite she tasted the sweet soft bread and the chocolate.

"well?" Italy asked eagerly

"it's…ok"

After the two ate Belarus stared at Italy who started to feel scared under the glaring eyes. She was studying him and judging what her did "Hey lets go out?" Italy said cheerfully as she stood exite thinging of something for the two.

"What do toy mean?" Belarus asked though her reply was a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the home, though they were stopped at the door by a large blonde, blue eyed man. "Germany~" Called the now annoying happy voice.

Germany glared at the other blond who stood behind Italy, why was Belarus HIS Italy's house, and why was Italy holding her wrist with such a happy smile. Germany didn't like it, Italy is not allowed to be with a girl like this, and Belarus of all people? She was Russsia's little sister, she was cold she was harsh and most of all a bit scary even to Germany, after all she could make Russia run from fear with a few words.

"Italy what is this?" Germany asked with a frown looking at Belarus "Its bella~ Owwwwwww" Italy withered in pain from another punch, this time on the arm making him release Belarus's hand. Grabbing Belarus's fist Germany pulled her away from Italy an shoved her on the wall "Don't you do that again" He hissed. Flinching Belarus looked at Germany with a stone cold face, though Italy looked over and noticed one thing, her hand was trembling. Worried her hurried over and pulled Germany away "No, don't do that she is good and well behaved mostly Germany, don't hurt her ok" Italy said.

Germany Looke at Italy onfused, wht was Italy doing this? How close were the two exactly? Angrily his hands turned to fist. What had this woman done to win over His Italy? "Forget todays planys Italy, and the plans we have planned for a while" Germany grumbled and glaring at Belarus he turned and walked away.

Confused Italy looked at Germany then Belarus; somehow she had slipped in to the house and was trying to slip out of sight. Worried Italy followed in and looked at her "Your trembling still? What's the matter?" Italy looked at her worried as Belarus looked at him silently and turned away "I'm not trembling, now what did you have planned for me today?" she asked

"Well Germany was going o take me on a picnic and I was going to have you join but…" Italy looked at the ground with a frown "I don't know why he's so mad at you, I mean after all he seemed at not care about you before and-"

"If you want to stay with your boyfriend then its best to let me go home Italy, I'm a girl, and imp staying in your house. He will get the wrong impression" Belarus cut him off with that and looked at him seeing a confused look "But I don't have a boyfriend" Italy said "And you can't be alone now, it's not good to cry and be alone you need someone to lean on, you're not be in the best of shape and I can't let you be alone" Italy grabbed her hand and looked at her concerned.

Shocked Belarus looked at him her Violet blue eyes meeting his brown ones. She bit her lip, no one talked to her in such a kind yet stern voice, it felt comforting "You are a very big idiot you know, but I'll stay for a while as long as I still get chocolate for breakfast"

Smiling Italy nodded and pulled her out of the house "I can o that, now let's find something to get you happy again" the Italian said happily no noticing the shadow that seemed to follow them now. Belarus though knew it was there, but for the time being he didn't care, someone was treating her differently, kindly.

Was this how a brother was like?


	3. Chapter 3

ilently and kept looking around till she noticed the sudden change in direction and the ringing of a bell. They were in a shop, not just any shop though. The shine of the metal all around, some clothing hung to hide the blades in the clothes . Belarus looked around in awe for a moment then at Italy "W-whats this?" she asked seeing the smile still there.

"You like daggers so, I thought getting you one would be something that would make you feel safe here and happy" Italy said then seeing the small smile dancing on the girls lips he relaxed. Perhaps he wouldn't end up with the dagger in his back later? "Thank you, so much" Belarus said looking around the shop at every item there was. Some blades used for fish, other for deer and other larger game. She stayed neat to those items looking at them noticing some had engravings while others didn't. She looked towards Italy who was clearly scared to be in the shop but stood anyway waiting for Belarus.

Selecting out a dagger she walked to him "Let's get this one" she said and nodding Italy rushed to buy it then get out. "Is there another place you wanna go?" Italy asked looking at her as he grabbed her hand this time smiling getting a small smack in the head before he let go. "I need clothes; I have heavy winter clothing… nothing for the warm weather here" she said looking away from him a bit. Nodding Italy started to walk again and Belarus followed him silently. How much money was he willing to spend on her? She didn't get it, Russia only got her a bow, Italy was willing to get her a weapon to help calm her nerves and clothing so she could stay. Not to mention he was feeding her another expense

Belarus knew later on she would have to repay him, the money adding up in her head and she bit her lip worried. How would she get the money to pay him? Though she shook her head violently and sighed a bit as she walked, she would owe Italy so much later on. Italy noticed the sight and looked at Belarus; she seemed to be thinking so much on something, but what? Was it the reason she had ran off? The thought of what it was worried him, not though he needed to focus on making her happy and not wanting to kill him. Though hearing shouting ahead Italy looked forward, as did Belarus. There reactions matching, horror showing on both of their faces and it spread father for Belarus making her tremble and turning she ran. Italy noticing she left looked and watched the woman run as fast as she could. Belarus, running? From Russia?

Worried Italy ran after her letting the sounds of the angry shouting Russian die out as the sight of the blue dress and blond hair stayed in his sight. He watched it though, watching as it dipped down and laid on the ground now. Worried he kneeled at her side seeing her tremble "Belarus, please let me help you up" He said as he gently grabbed her hand watching her head as it turned revealing her face to look at him. Tears rested n her eyes threatening to fall, dirt smudged the apple of her left cheek, her lower lip trembled a moment before she bit and stopped it for the most part. Though what Italy noticed the most was the fear that laced her eyes, the sheer fear that stayed there telling her to run from her own brother who shared the same blood. Gently helping her up Italy looked at the dress; dirt smudged it as it did her cheek, her socks torn at the knee and the white cotton stained with blood that flowed out of her scrapped knees. "Let's go back Belarus, your hurt" Italy said grabbing her hand getting a light nod as they walked back to Italy's home.

Letting her go to her room Italy walked to the phone and looked at the sheet next to it. All the numbers of every nation was there, though he only needed to call two of them all. Picking up the phone he heard the line pick up after two rings

"Hello, who is this?"

"Um hello…. Hungary, its Italy."

"Italy, really you calling of all people. Its been so long we have to meet and talk soon"

"Yeah but um… I need to ask you for some things"

"Yes what is it?"

"I need some of your clothing"

There was some light laughter before Hungary spoke again "Italy I don't think you can dress up like me again, the close won't fit the same"

"Just please brink some. There not for me but… I really need the please"

Italy hung up before an answer was given and he looked at the list. One more to call, lets just open he would answer.

The phone kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. About to give up Italy heard a click "H-hello?" a soft voice said and Italy relaxed

"Lithuania, good you answered, I need to talk with you"

"I-italy, w-why are you calling!" the others voice sounded shocked.

"Russia's here, can you tell me why?"

Silence

"Lithuania?"

"Russia is looking for…. For Belarus. She ran off the other day and he heard others say she ran to your conrty… Hes looking for her to bring her home so she wont ra… get hurt or anything….. it would be a bad thing if she was hurt an he's worried really" The others voice was wavering and Italy frowned

"Tell me the truth. She was crying and sobbing, something is going on here and I need to know. Lithuania tell me" Italy said sternly surprising the other who stayed silent for a moment. "Russia nevr cared for his sister before, he wanted her away from him everyone knew that. He keeps pushing her away and telling her to leave then running away. WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE LOOKING FOR HER!" Italy shouted the last part upset now.

Lithuania winced on the phone line, he knew Italy was popular with woman though Belarus of all girls? He felt a pang o pain in his heart. He never could help her out the way Italy was trying now. "It has to do with Russia….. he….. um…. Belarus is never on his good side and well….." he didn't know what to say exactly, if he did he would be in trouble and get punished by Russia "Im sorry I can't tell you to much but I know that Belarus went to go talk with Russia then she ran off crying and she left. It was the last o seen of her…. Please though if you're keeping her be careful, Russia isn't the best when upset." The line clicked the buzzed.

Italy looked over at Belarus, was she really ok, what happened then exactly?

Worried Italy walked over to the room Belarus took, it was Romano's room since Italy knew he would be a while since he returned. Knocking softly he heard silence as he waited for the door to open. Raising his hand to knock again he stopped noticing the door creaked open. The room was dark now ad a light colored sheet had opened the door. Opening it a bit more Italy looked at Belarus and hugged her close once more. "Don't hide yourself like this, come on, let's go out in the town again later ok, and well go get you some clothes again of you want so you won't be overheated later on"

"Why are you doing this? Your spending money on me when you don't need to and could turn me over back to my bruder" Belarus said wiggling out of his grip.

"You don't want to go back so ill let you stay, your also alone so I can't let you go off. You were lost and crying and cold in the middle of summer with the heat and a fur coat." Italy looked at her and raised her chin a bit looking at her face. Hey scared and innocent eyes avoided his now as he looked at her. The soft, white skin warm to the touch, her body small and frail close to him, and her features small and hidden all being revealed in a large way now. Her nose soft and small pointed away, her cheeks pale and stained with the water of her tears, her lower lip red and slightly swollen from her biting it.

Pulling her close Italy held her tightly "You don't have to cry alone, im here for you to help. Tell me everything that you want to ok. I know it involves Russia, and I know your hurt somehow." Italy looked at her, Belarus looked worried now as she looked at him and slightly scared. "But unless you tell me I won't learn anymore and I will wait for you to say what had happened ok, I dont wantto pressure you and make you feel uncomfortable at all. So stay here till you feel safe ok, and return if your sad and lonely or even just need to talk or stay somewhere."

Belarus trembled a bit and buried her had in to his chest "Why... why Italy why?"

"Your young and need someone"

"I manages on my own so far though, please tell me why your so kind still? Russias after me yet you keep me here"

"I have my reasons... Il mio carino, bello, donna straordinaria"

Belarus looked at him confused "Woman?" she asked surprised she even knew that"Wait how can i understand that?

Italy smiled at her and kissed her head softly "You'll soon learn the rest as you stay here"


	4. Chapter 4

As morning arose that day Belarus was in the shower washing. It had been three days since he had seen Russia, though there was a meeting later in the week and he knew they would meet once more. Though today Italy had said they would be going out an about, Belarus didn't really know what he meant, though with him being s sweet childish idiot she shrugged off any ill fillings she had about the idea. After all what harm could the Italian man do really? At the though no shiver went down her pine bit a smile threatened to show; dancing in the corner of her mouth.

Hearing a rapid knocking at the door Belarus looked over "Bella, hurry" The Italians voice plead. "What did I say about that nickname" Belarus called annoyed, he thought it was nice and suite her, and started to call her Bell and bella yesterday, she was ok with Bell but not Bella. "Im sorry please please pleeeeaaaassseeee hurry" The Italian pleaded again and she smiled a bit "Ok I will" Belarus said smiling. Turning off the water and grabbing a town she dried and dressed. Walking to the shower she hung the towel, went to the door and unlocking it she opened it only to have him rush past her and shove her out before he slammed the door. "Hes such a quite kid" She muttered and walked to the kitchen. Looking about she grabbed a pan, eggs and ham, it was a simple breakfast and she wanted to cook for Italy for once.

Belau started to make the eggs and ham in the pan as Ital walked in half away again "Hmmmmm, I smell egg's?" he asked as he sat down "Eggs and ham, ill make toast and hot coco ok" Belarus said looking at him getting his day dreamer smile. She sighed, for a while he was a useful as a bag of potato's…. cute potato's? Belarus shook her head violently "get ahold of yourself" she muttered as she cooked. Working silently she soon but the food a plate and on the table. Poking Italy didn't work before, nor pulling his normal hair…. Or hitting him, what option was left?

Her eyes drifted to the curl.

"Hmmmmm" reaching out and she gently pulled. The reaction was instant, a hand shoot out and he looked at her with eyes that seemed to plead a bit for something that she couldn't put her finger on. "Please….. don't Belarus, don't touch the curl again" he said letting his hand returned to the table where it was. "Let's eat" Italy grabbed his fork an started to eat, looking him over once more Belarus walked to her seat and did the same. The food was good, she had done well with the simple meal and didn't burn it or, this time, under cook it. Though it was oddly silent now "Ummmm…. Italy what's planned today?" she asked looking at him.

"First we need to stop by a shop and get you something-"

"What?" Belarus asked looking at him "Ill leave that as a surprise for you" Ital teased with a smile getting a faint glare from Belarus.

Sighing Belarus knew that she wouldn't get any more out of him. For being an idiot he did like to tease her and he knew very well how. She knew how all the woman seemed to like him and how he was such a womanizer. Finishing her food she grabbed both plates and walking to the sink she was stopped "Let me wash them, you cooked" Italy said with a cheerful smile once again and a carefree look on his face. He relaxed a bit and nodded "Ok, ill be reading in my room then till we go" She said handing him the dishes. Then Belarus turning on her heel's turned to the hall and walked silently to the bedroom she was staying in.

Odd how Romano stayed gone so long still. Where was the Italian brother at?

Walking to the bed she sat down and grabbed a book. It was in Italian though she managed to understand some of it, not all but a bit to read a few things. She hardly understood what the book was about yet it was nice to try reading it.

After a short time Belarus hear a knocking at the door, standing she walked over seeing the Italian standing with an blow up duck shape tube around him. As he opened hi mouth she slammed the door hearing a pop "I don't think so" she grumbled an walked back to the bed the door creek open showing more than just the blow up tube was hit. Worried she rushed over to him "Idiot you shouldn't be so close to the door, come on we better stop the bleeding" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

One in the bathroom Belarus looked at his nose and sighed "it isn't broken so you'll be fine once it stops bleeding" She said dabbing away the blood with a tissue "Really to think you would want to go swimming and drag me along. I don't have a swimsuit and I dont know how to swim"

"that's why I wanted to take you. So you could learn" Italy said with a smile despite the nose.

Belarus felt her heart leap in her heart and blushing she threw the tissue at him "Take care of the nose bleed yourself and ill go with you then" she muttered walking out of the room knowing there was an idiotic look of childish joy on his face as she shut the door.

After a short while Belarus seen Italy walk in to the room "Lets get you in to a suit ok Belarus" he said smiling as he hurried over and grabbed her wrist eager to teach her how to swim. He noticed as he held her wrist how soft her sin was and how small it was, then again she was still a female even if she could be cruel and mean so often.


	5. Chapter 5

(Im sorry it's been a while, pc troubles so I'll try to update again soon)

Russia's Hotel

The door slammed and a cowl stained Russia's face a he grabbed the bottle of Vodka and rope into the chair. He spent all day and night looking for his sister, his Belarus. She ran away on him after that night and he didn't want her tattling, or hi in another man arms, especially Italy's. Weak, small, idiotic Italy, why him of all people? Russia gulped down the Vodka and turned on the T.V.

On the screen was a beach, happy families were out on the sand or in the water. A news reporter was talking happily as the camera went from her to scanning the beach as the reporter walked around getting others to talk about something or other, word were on the screen but Russia didn't know what they said. O he watched the silly families and the silly Italians on the screen as they went about doing what they wished on the beach. Grabbing the remote again Russia stopped and blinked. Platinum Blond hair and a deep blue one piece suit caught his eyes as it stood next to the waved backing away then running closer to the waves.

Almost like reading his mind the news caster went to the young girl and she turned violet blue eyes looked at the lady then the camera confused as to what the lady was saying. Then a cheery green eyes and brown hair male showed next to the girl and happily chatted with the woman. Russia felt hi blood run hot, his little sister was at the beach and was with Italy no less. Throwing the vodka in to the trash Russia stood and walked out of the hotel room and down the stairs to leave.

He needed to find that beach, he needed to get his sister at any cost and he needed to take her back home before she told what had happened. He couldn't let anyone know of that night, he had to keep its events silent at any cost. So Russia was doing the thing he knew best, take her by make Italy surrender or fight the small male, though chances were in Italy handing Belarus over, the weak nation wouldn't fight Russia. Over confident after a bit Russia relaxed a bit, Italy did have Belarus, the rumor was true and at the moment he knew that area they had to be right?

Russia stopped a taxi and pulled out a translator book, doing his best her said 'Take me to nearest beach'. The taxi driver nodded and pulled off in the street to go to the beach, Russia kept looking out the window waiting to get to the beach not knowing how long it would take to get there and not really knowing how long ago the two were there and if it was even the right beach. Yet Russia didn't have the time to keep thinking over it all, he needed to act. He needed his actions unknown to everyone but Belarus, and Lithuania and so far only one he knew would keep their mouth shut.


End file.
